


I'll Wait For The Sun

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Brienne may have sworn an oath to serve the Starks, but she also has other duties. To herself and to Tarth. So when Sansa requests that Brienne be Lord Commander of Bran's Kingsguard Brienne turns her down, deciding it's time to return home to Tarth. Jaime along with her.





	I'll Wait For The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [The Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sPSxXIz-Ms) by Shiny Toy Guns

“I need you to stay in King's Landing and be the Lord Commander of Bran's Kingsguard,” Sansa tells her.

She doesn't look up from the letter she's writing. It's as if she just believes Brienne will stay. In another world maybe she would have. But not this one.

“I'm sorry my lady,” Brienne says. Something in her tone causes Sansa to look up. “I pledged to serve you, and I would never intend to break that vow but this is something I cannot do.”

Sansa sets down her quill and regards her curiously, “Why is that?”

“I'm the heir to Tarth, my lady,” Brienne says. “I will eventually need to return home and take my place there. And... ” Brienne stops, her thoughts drifting to the man down the hall as she feels her cheeks heat up. “One day marry and have children.”

“I wasn’t aware that was something you wanted,” Sansa says.

“To be completely honest, my lady. It’s not something I ever thought to be possible,” Brienne says. “While I always knew I would have to return to Tarth, I never thought I would find someone I would want to marry, or that would want to marry me for more than my land.”

Sansa gives a slight smile, “And now you have.”

It’s not a question. They both know who Brienne is referring to. Brienne still has trouble believing that a future with him is even a possibility. She was ready to let go of that.

Then she’d come to King’s Landing. She saw him standing there, dirty and bloody and a little broken, but alive.

“I have,” Brienne says.

“You’ve forgiven him then?” Sansa asks.

Brienne nods, “I have.”

“Good,” Sansa says. “He might be an idiot, but I can tell he loves you. And if you wish to return to Tarth, then I will wish you well.”

“Thank you my lady.” Brienne goes to leave, but stops at the door, turning her head towards Sansa. “Might I make a suggestion?”

Sansa nods her head, “You may.”

“Podrick might be a new knight, but he has served me well. He has proven himself to be loyal and just. If you’re looking for someone to serve Bran well on his Kingsguard I think he would make a good fit. With one suggestion.”

“And what is that?” Sansa asks.

“Suggest King Bran get rid of the rule that Kingsguard cannot marry and have children,” Brienne says.

Sansa regards her for a moment. Brienne knows it’s a lot to ask. But if anyone else were to understand the importance of getting rid of tradition, it’s Lady Sansa.

“I can suggest it to him,” Sansa says finally. “And to Lord Tyrion. I’m sure it will have support from both of them.”

Brienne nods, “Thank you, my lady.”

Brienne is about to leave when Sansa calls her back, “Oh and Brienne? Do tell Ser Jaime if he hurts you again that I will personally see to it that he is rightly punished.”

Brienne fights a smile. She has no doubt she would. After everything that's happened she has to believe it won't come to that.

* * *

 

Jaime is standing by the window when she walks into their room. He doesn't notice her entry, too focused on whatever he's seeing outside. If he's seeing anything at all.

He's been distracted lately, not that she can blame him. He did almost die here. It had been a miracle he'd survived at all. If he'd been standing a mere ten feet to his left he might not have. She shudders at the thought.

Cersei though…

Brienne knows Jaime feels guilty about what happened next. That he'd only been acting on instinct when she'd grabbed a rock and ran right for Tyrion, preparing to bash his skull in.

Her death had at least been quick, with a sword though the chest. The last thing she'd done had been to laugh and tell Jaime there had never been a baby at all.

Brienne knows that didn't bring him much comfort. He'd still killed his sister and almost died here for her and a child that never existed.

He's better now than he was a few weeks ago. Having accepted that he did what he had to do to protect his family. But there are still moments when he thinks no one is watching that he'll look so haunted.

She doubts any of them have escaped the past few years without having a reason to look like that. Herself included. All they can do is pick up and do their best to carry on.

She closes the door and approaches him quietly. It's not until she's standing next to him that Jaime turns. "Is everything alright with Lady Sansa?  Or should I say Queen Sansa?"

Brienne nods, "She requested that I stay in King's Landing and be Lord Commander of Bran's Kingsguard."

If Jaime is surprised he doesn't show it, "He'd be lucky to have you. You are the best there is."

"I told her no."

That does seem to surprise him. He turns to face her fully, face pinched in confusion.

"You swore to serve the Starks," Jaime says. "King Bran is a Stark."

"I'm aware," Brienne says. "But I also have a duty to my father and my house. Lady Sansa excused me from my service when I explained things."

"What exactly did you explain?" Jaime asks her.

"That I am my father's heir and Tarth is to be mine," Brienne says. "And that…"

She stops, remembering the second part of the conversation. She knows Jaime cares for her. But this is something else.

"And what?" Jaime prompts.

"That I want to marry and have children," Brienne says, doing her best to keep her voice steady. It feels different saying these words to Jaime than it had been telling Sansa.

"Oh?" Jaime says. "Did you have someone in mind?" He grins teasingly. "Is it Tormund?"

She nudges him lightly with her should, "Piss off. You know it's you." Brienne chances a glance at him to see him regarding her seriously. "Only if that's something you want, obviously."

Jaime puts a hand on her cheek, “I do want that. All of it. I want a life with you on Tarth. Where we can just exist and be happy away from all the political bullshit."

Brienne smiles, "Good. Now we just have to tell my father."

Jaime pales and Brienne laughs. "Relax Jaime. He'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves me and wants me to be happy," Brienne says. "Which means he'll accept whomever I love once he sees happy they make me. And that's you."

Jaime kisses her softly, “I love you top. I'm sorry if I ever made you believe otherwise.”

“We've talked about this,” she signs. “I never doubted your feelings for you, Jaime. I was upset because I was afraid you were coming here to die. With good reason.”

“I was a fool,” Jaime admits. “I never let myself think about what I was doing. Until the castle was crumbling around me and all I could think about was you.”

Brienne rests her head against his. “I'm glad we found you alive.”

“As am I,” Jaime says. “Crushed by rock isn't the bravest way to die.”

“I think you would have been fine,” she brings her hand up to his head and taps on it gently. “You have a hard head.”

He throws his head back and laughs. Brienne watches him, her own lips pulled up into a smile. Seeing Jaime laugh is one of her favorite things. She promises herself she's going to do what she can to see more of it.

“Where's your head at?” Jaime asks her.

“I like seeing you happy,” she says.

He smiles and cups her cheek, “You make me happy. You're the one thing that's made all this easier. I can't wait to go to Tarth with you and start our life together.”

“Neither can I,” Brienne admits. “There's just one thing I have to see to first.”

“What is that exactly?” Jaime asks her.

“It's a surprise,” she says.

He raises an eyebrow, “A surprise?”

“Yes, which means I'm not telling you. Not yet.”

“I would never try and ruin any surprise you have for me,” Jaime says.

She narrows her eyes, “Tyrion doesn't know.”

Jaime gapes at her, “How did you know I was going to ask Tyrion.”

“I know you well Jaime Lannister. Of course you'd go to your brother.”

“Who does know?” Jaime asks. He hooks his arm around her and tries to pull her closer, but Brienne takes a step back. “Brienne…”

She points a finger at him as she backs towards the door, “I'm not telling you. You'll just have to be patient.”

“Not one of my better attributes.”

“I've noticed” she says. “Consider this an opportunity to work on it.”

“Do you have to go now?” he asks her. “You just got here.”

“I know, but it shouldn't take long. Then I'm all yours.”

Jaime smirks, “I'm looking forward to it.”

A knock sounds at the door and Brienne turns. She opens it to find Tyrion waiting there. “Ser Brienne. Sorry to disturb you, but I was going to find my brother here.”

“He's inside,” she tells him. She takes a step back to let Tyrion in and turns to Jaime. “I'll be back.”

“You don't have to leave on my account,” Tyrion tells her.

“It's no use,” Jaime says. “She has as surprise to plan. And before you ask she's not telling anyone.”

Tyrion raises an eyebrow and looks between them, “I see. Well then I wish you luck with your surprise, Ser.”

“So many formalities,” Jaime says.

“Well that is her title,” Tyrion says. “One that she rightly earned.”

“I appreciate that, but Jaime is right. I think we're past formalities,” Brienne says.

“Especially since you're going to be family,” Jaime adds.

Tyrion stills with his cup of wine halfway to his lips. He looks from Jaime to Brienne then back again. “You mean…?”

Jaime looks to Brienne, who nods. He turns to Tyrion with a smile. “We're getting married.”

Tyrion spills some of his wine in his haste to put his cup down and get to his feet. He doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy hugging his brother.

Brienne slips away, allowing them to have their moment. She heads to the top of the White Sword Tower and finds the Book of Brothers. Her one regret about not accepting Lord Commander is that she can’t fill in Jaime’s pages like he deserves. The thought of someone else doing it and not getting the facts right makes her stomach twist.

She pulls out the piece of parchment she’d started writing on back in Winterfell and studies it. She might not be able to fill out the pages herself but whoever the next Lord Commander is just might. The door opens and Brienne looks up to see Podrick standing there.

“Ser Podrick,” Brienne says, smiling over at her former squire.

Podrick returns the smile and steps further into the room, “I’m still not used to hearing that.”

“It takes a little getting used to,” she admits. “But it is nice hearing it.”

“It is.” He nods his head towards the book. “Is that The White Book?”

“It is,” Brienne says. She runs her hand over the cover wistfully.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her.

“I was just thinking about Jaime,” she says. “His pages are still incomplete.”

“There is still time to fill them,” Podrick reminds her.

“If anyone even things to do it,” Brienne says. “It’s up to the Lord Commander, whoever they are. And they might not hold Jaime in the warmest regard.”

“I like Ser Jaime,” Podrick says.

“Well I know you do but…” she hears Podrick chuckle and eyes him curiously. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Podrick?”

“King Bran asked me to be Lord Commander,” Podrick says. “I was going to say no. I don’t exactly know anything about leading people. But then I realized that’s not true. I spent a lot of time watching you lead. I realized exactly the kind of knight I wanted to be because of you. So I know if I ever have any doubts all I need to do is think about what you would do.”

Brienne gives him a tearful smile, “Thank you, Podrick. I’ve always known you’d make a fair knight.”

“Always?”

“Okay maybe not in the beginning,” she admits. “But you’ve come far. I know you’re going to make a great Lord Commander.”

“Thank you, Ser,” Podrick says. He moves beside her and opens the book, flipping through until he finds Jaime’s page. He nods his head towards the parchment in Brienne’s hand. “Is that what you want written in here?”

“It is,” Brienne says. She hands Podrick the paper when he reaches for it. He reads it over and smiles, reaching for a quill and some ink. “You’ve just been made Lord Commander. Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Of course,” Podrick says. “I can’t think of a better way to start my service.”

“You’re a good man, Podrick.” She watches as he starts writing, feeling some of the tension start to leave her. “When you’re done…”

“You want to show, Ser Jaime,” he says and she nods. “The book isn’t supposed to leave the tower.”

“I’m aware.”

He looks up at her with a grin, “But I think we can make an exception.”

“Really?”

Podrick nods, “If anyone can be trusted to return the book, it’s you.”

Brienne waits, watching as Podrick fills out the pages of Jaime’s book. Every so often he’s add things that she left out. Including how he jumped into a pit with a bear in order to protect Brienne. When he’s done he leaves the book open and turns to her.

“We should let the ink dry before closing it, but it’s yours after that.”

“Thank you Podrick.”

He stands there a moment, his eyes on the book. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Brienne says. “It’s time I go back to Tarth.”

“I would have come with you, you know?”

“I know that,” Brienne says. “You’ve served me well, and helped me to fulfill my duty. But you deserve to have your own life, Podrick.”

He surprises her by hugging her. It’s quick, barely long enough for her to return the hug, before he’s pulling back. “I’m happy for you, Brienne. And for Jaime.”

She smiles. It’s one of the few times he’s addressed her by her name. She doesn’t mind it. If anyone has earned the right to be so familiar it’s Podrick. She thanks him and squeezes his shoulder. He leaves not long after, telling her to find him before she leaves. She promises she will.

Once the ink is dry, Brienne closes the book and leaves the tower. Tyrion is gone when Brienne gets back to her room. Jaime’s lying on the bed, his boots kicked off and his eyes closed. For a moment she thinks he might be sleeping, but then one of his eyes are peeking open and he’s smiling.

“There you are. I was afraid you might have gotten lost.”

She doesn’t tell him she almost did a few times. He doesn’t need to know that. Instead she stops to take off her own boots before joining him on the bed. She sets the book down in front of her. Jaime sits up and eyes it curiously.

“Why my lady, did you steal a book?”

“I borrowed it,” Brienne tells him.

“Whatever for?” Jaime asks, looking down at the book.

“It’s your surprise,” Brienne says.

Jaime raises an eyebrow, “Why is this a surprise?”

“Just open it,” she tells him. When he makes no move to do so, she sighs and starts flipping through the pages herself. She stops on Jaime’s.

He looks down at it, his eyes widening. “You filled it out?”

“I didn’t,” Brienne says. “It is the job of the Lord Commander, after all.”

“And you wouldn’t break the rules. Of course. Then who?”

“Podrick,” Brienne says.

Jaime looks at her in surprise, “Podrick is the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard?”

“He is,” Brienne says. “And he was more than happy to fill this out.”

“For you,” Jaime says.

“No, for _you_ ,” Brienne says. “He’s seen the man you are Jaime. You deserved to have your pages filled. I won’t say completed, because there is still time.”

“Well hopefully all that will be left to write will be that I lived out the rest of my life with my wife and children in Tarth,” Jaime says.

“Seems like a nice ending,” Brienne says.

Jaime smiles and wraps an arm around her waist before looking down at the book. “It’s perfect. And this is…” he takes a deep breath and clears his throat. “Thank you, Brienne.”

She kisses his cheek, “I was just doing what should have been done a long time ago.”

“You’ve always seen the best in me,” he tells her. “You make me want to be that man.”

“You already are,” she tells him.

He turns his head, meeting her lips in a slow, deep kiss. She loses herself in it, forgetting all about the book. She’ll return it later. For now all she wants to focus on is this moment with Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after the finale, but for some reason writing was a struggle this week. I'm happy to finally have it done. I considered doing more with Tarth but I'm not sure what would happen plot wise. So for now it's done unless some ideas come to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
